Superior Jinchuriki
by DoctorShenanigans
Summary: Solo un breve momento fue suficiente para que el pudiese liberarse de la prisión que representaba estar atrapado en el interior de ese mocoso, y ahora era libre, libre para llevar a cabo su nuevo objetivo, obtener el titulo del Jinchuriki superior y llenar de terror el corazón de quienes antaño lo trataron como una mera fuente de poder sin voluntad


**Superior Jinchuriki**

 **Solo un breve momento fue suficiente para que el pudiese liberarse de la prisión que representaba estar atrapado en el interior de ese mocoso, y ahora era libre, libre para llevar a cabo su nuevo objetivo, obtener el titulo del Jinchuriki superior y llenar de terror el corazón de quienes antaño lo trataron como una mera fuente de poder sin voluntad**

* * *

 _Todos los derechos de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, historia escrito sin animo de lucro con unico fin de entretenimiento_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1_**

 ** _La llegada_**

* * *

 _¿por dónde podría empezar?_

 _Toda la batalla hasta ese momento había sido un enfrentamiento inclemente donde el joven Uchiha llevaba una ventaja abrumadora sobre Naruto debido a la marca de maldición ya asimilada a la perfección por su cuerpo, no obstante esta no era la única desventaja que tenía el ninja de cabello rubio, el hecho de que a quien consideraba su mejor amigo lo estuviese tratando de matar sin ninguna clase de miramiento mermaba su voluntad y lo arrinconaba poco a poco en lo que parecía ser una batalla contra un enemigo de un nivel totalmente distinto_

 _Ese fue su primer punto de ruptura, la herida en su hombro y el dolor sentimental por el que pasaba el cual era mayor al físico, fue suficiente para despertar la ira en su ser permitiendo que el chakra del Kyubi no solo le permitiese equilibrar la balanza de poder entre ambos, sino también atacar con la intensión de destrozar, aun cuando esto era puramente la influencia del poder de la bestia intoxicando su ser_

 _Conforme más avanzaba la batalla, el zorro de las nueve colas iba permeándose más y más tanto en el cuerpo como en la mente del joven Uzumaki, dotando su estilo de pelea con mayor agresividad y poder explosivo, cambiando levemente sus rasgos físicos que se podían traducir así mismo en una representación textual de lo que le estaba pasando a su mente_

 _-te… estas arriesgando al usarlo ¿verdad?...-_

 _Inclusive el mismo corrompido Sasuke Uchiha notaba como al ninja de cabello rubio le costaba mantener aquel estado donde su ser estaba siendo consumido paulatinamente por el poder del zorro de las nueve colas, a ninguno de los dos le importaba eso, ambos estaban en su limite_

 _Un ataque más, los únicos testigos de este las estatuas de Harishama Senju y Madara Uchiha_

 _Naruto en su forma bestial con un Rasengan en la mano se disparaba hacia el más joven de los Uchiha cuyo Chidori igual de corrompido como su alma iba a su colisión, ambos buscando destrozar a su contrario sin misericordia, razón por la cual cuando ambos ataques chocharon, el poder contenido de ambos hizo retumbar el valle, así como desquebrajar toda roca que se encontrase alrededor de ellos dejando con este un poderoso estruendo que resonó por aquella inmensa zona boscosa_

 _Y pese a la destrucción adyacente, el ataque continuaba, con el forcejeo entre ambos chakras los cuales se revolvían entre ellos y se consumían explotando con mayor intensidad de lo que podían resistir ambos cuerpos jóvenes_

 _Sin embargo, la situación era clara, el Chidori contenía por su naturaleza Raiton un poder más destructivo que el Rasengan cuya naturaleza neutral era inferior en este aspecto pese a su pureza como ataque concentrado de Chakra puro_

 _-¡no es suficiente!-_

 _Rabiaba Naruto en su interior, siendo consciente de que moriría en el momento en el que ese rayo atravesase su ser ¿ese sería su final? ¿Qué pensaría Sakura de él al haberle fallado de manera tan miserable a la petición que ella le había hecho entre lágrimas y ruegos? ¿Qué pensaría la gente de la aldea? Los pocos, pero valiosos amigos que él tenía, ¿Qué pensaría el sabio pervertido, la abuela Tsunade y Kakashi Sensei? Peor aún ¿Qué pensaría sus amigos quienes habían puesto su vida en peligro por darle la oportunidad de salvar a Sasuke?_

 _-¡necesito más poder!-_

 _Su brazo comenzaba a quemar de manera que hacía trillar sus nervios, de no ser por su frenesí actual, ya su brazo hubiese se hubiese retraído fuera de su control por inercia, pero eso solo aumentaba el castigo al que se estaba sometiendo, sintiendo como perdería en cualquier momento_

 _-¡maldita sea!¡necesito más poder!-_

 _Internamente su ruego comenzaba a ser escuchado por el demonio en su interior, ya el mocoso le había arrancado un poco de su reserva natural de Chakra y su inexperiencia, así como estupidez harían que el crio no pudiese sacarle mucho más, francamente al Kyubi no le importaba absolutamente nada, llegado al caso, él se encargaría de regenerar el cuerpo de su portador para evitar cualquier fatalidad que lo afectase directamente_

 _-¡MAS PODER!-_

 _Sin embargo, sin ser consciente que tratando de tomar tanto chakra de este como pudiese mas allá de su límite, Naruto había creado una brecha en su psique que el Zorro demonio no demoro en notar sonriendo mórbidamente, era una excelente oportunidad, tanto la mente como el cuerpo de su actual prisión estaban debilitados por la actual batalla y si bien el sello del maldito clan Uzumaki seguía privándolo de su genuina libertad, haciendo acopio de su astucia e inteligencia obtenida a lo largo de su longeva vida pensó con rapidez como aprovechar ese único momento que tendría en toda su existencia para liberarse_

 _CLICK_

 _Naruto no demoro en sentir el aluvión de poder que se apodero de su ser poco a poco dotando a su Rasengan del poder que necesitaba, sin embargo, el mismo le había traicionado al final, una esfera con tal cantidad de Chakra como para haber crecido a su mismo tamaño le era imposible de controlar y habiendo perdido el control en aquel choque de poder, la misma no demoro en explotar_

 _Haciéndole perder el conocimiento_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-eh Gaki, despierta…-

La voz de su maestro lo despertaba lentamente, haciendo que al abrir sus ojos lo primero que mirase fuese la copa de los arboles desde abajo, por la cual pasaba traslúcidamente la luz del sol, no necesito mucho más que eso para reincorporarse en cuestión de segundos, estirando su cuerpo así como recogiendo sus cosas, siendo que ya estaban cerca de su hogar, tanto alumno como maestro no habían pasado la noche en una posada como solían hacerlo, una noche a la intemperie también era una experiencia común para ellos desde el inicio de su travesía

-buenos días Sensei…-

Saludo el rubio al pervertido ermitaño quien le dedicaba una sonrisa amable cuando también él estaba tomando su equipaje

-buenos días Naruto, ¿dormiste bien anoche?...-

-dormí bien, gracias por preguntar…- contesto el rubio mirando a la copa de los árboles, era temprano y la distancia hasta la aldea de la hoja no era mucha, no era necesario detenerse a preparar un desayuno elaborado, sin embargo, enfocando su objetivo, arrojo un kunai con un hilo atado a este, cortando el tallo de dos frutos que no demoro en recoger, un bocadillo recién levantado ayudaría a tener la energía necesaria para el recorrido final

-buena puntería…- otorgo el Sabio pervertido tomando el fruto que le ofrecía su pupilo, dándole una ruidosa mordida

-es uno de los resultados del largo entrenamiento que me ha dado durante estos tres años, Sensei…- otorgo Naruto haciendo una avenía pronunciada al peli blanco cuyas cejas se torcieron mirando extrañado tal arrebato-…le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mi durante todo este tiempo…-

De aquella batalla con la que acababa de soñar, la que tuvo con Sasuke Uchiha, habían pasado poco más de tres años, tres meses después de haber sido derrotado en ese enfrentamiento había salido de la aldea acompañado por su maestro Sanin quien se había ofrecido a entrenarlo para prepararse para cuando Akatsuki hiciera su movimiento, así como investigar donde quedaba el actual escondite de Orochimaru así como el de Sasuke

Jiraiya sentía una extraña mezcla de emociones en su interior, definitivamente nunca pudo entender a que se había debido el cambio tan extraordinario de comportamiento de su ahijado tras la batalla contra Sasuke en el valle del fin, fue cuestión de meses aquella transformación, lentamente había pasado de ser un mocoso rebelde e hiperactivo con serios problemas hacia la autoridad a uno más centrado, enfocado y hasta cierto punto, más listo, no parecía una bomba de cafeína a punto de estallar y de cierta manera las faltas de respeto para con su persona ya para el presente habían desaparecido por completo

 _Quizás la batalla lo obligo a madurar más rápido que muchos otros chicos_

Pensó con cierta nostalgia que se debatía entre el pesar y el orgullo, ese rasgo tan salvaje suyo le recordaba a Kushina y eso le hacía sentir a gusto con el mocoso impertinente

 _Todo el mundo crece supongo_

-no tienes que agradecer nada Naruto, fuiste un espléndido alumno, además el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue divertido…-

-me alegra escuchar eso…- finiquito el rubio posando su equipaje en su hombro, dando unos cuantos pasos delante de su mentor haciéndole con su mentón un gesto para que avanzase junto a él

El Sannin complacido acepto la invitación, retomando la marcha hacia el lugar que ambos habían llamado hacía tiempo hogar

Al menos así era para uno de los dos

Para el otro era uno de sus objetivos principales, un lugar que le había causado gran parte de sus tormentos durante el pasado y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no desaprovecharía cuando llegase el momento para finiquitar su venganza contra aquella aldea que había le había causado aquel sufrimiento y humillación

Pero ahora no era el momento, él era consciente de que tenía una serie de objetivos que cumplir antes, ya no era el mismo de hacia tantos años, en su condición actual era cierto que estaba muy limitado para hacer cosas que en antaño le dieron el renombre que causaba temor hoy en día, pero así mismo le permitía estar protegido y mejor preparado para las amenazas que se cernían sobre él, o al menos que lo serian hasta que el cumpliese el principal de sus objetivos

 _-recuperare la otra mitad de mi ser…-_

Esa era la única razón por la que seguía llevando tan paupérrima actuación de chico bueno y obediente, necesitaba obtener todo el poder y todos los recursos necesarios para lograr una hazaña que superaba el margen de la vida y la muerte, y para empezar a obtener este, no había nada mejor que las enseñanzas que le podían proporcionar uno de los ninjas más fuertes reconocidos en vida, tan pronto obtuvo el control absoluto sobre su ser, puso todo el empeño en aprender todo lo que le pudiese enseñar este, asombrándose del conocimiento y poder que podía obtener aun en su actual forma

-Jiraiya sensei, vamos…- animaba el chico comenzando a correr animando con su mano -… la gente de la aldea nos espera…-

-no te afanes Gaki, del afán solo queda el cansancio…-

Contestaba el peli blanco no obstante siguiéndole la corriente al chico, ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección a la aldea, Jiraiya no podía ocultarlo tampoco, estaba orgulloso del progreso de su pupilo y deseaba mostrárselo lo más pronto posible a Tsunade, después de todo el chico durante todo el viaje había hecho hincapié en un objetivo personal que viéndolo actualmente, no era algo descabellado

La promoción suya a Jounin a la mayor prontitud

Normalmente una petición de ese estilo debería ser ignorada sin si quiera ser considerada, si bien Naruto en si era un ninja talentoso, no dejaba de ser un Genin venido a menos, si quería llegar a su objetivo tenía que pasar primero por los exámenes Chunin, sin embargo, había algo que le difería a este del conducto regular

El hecho de ser el Jinchuriki del Kyubi quien había dominado por completo su poder le daba un estatus preferencial que la aldea en si no podía ignorar

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Para toda la emoción que se suponía que tenía contenida en su pecho al atravesar la enorme puerta de la entrada de la Aldea, el rubio Uzumaki había ingresado sin mayor pena ni gloria, ignorando por completo a los despistados vigilantes quienes le habían dedicado una mirada curiosa al reconocerlo, pero no habían hecho mucho más fuera de eso, quizás habrían avisado a la oficina del Hokage de su regreso, pero nada mas

 _-que horrible se ve este lugar, pasan los años y sigue siendo igual de repulsivo…-_

En efecto, el lugar parecía estático en el tiempo, las calles de tierra apisonada y las casas que variaban de muros de piedra o de madera con cubiertas inclinadas multicolor seguían predominando la arquitectura de la aldea escondida entre las hojas

Al llegar a un poste, producto de su viejo yo sintió la necesidad de correr hacia la punta de este, la superficie sin duda era difícil de sortear para muchos, pero para alguien con su longevidad y el conocimiento de su cuerpo aquello no difería mucho del caminar que había hecho hasta ahora

Ya en la cima, le dio una mirada de barrido a todo el lugar, cruzado de brazos, viéndolo desde ahí era la forma más cercana de ver la aldea desde una perspectiva más familiar para él, notando en su recorrido el único cambio que había en el paisaje

 _-así que ya pusieron el rostro de la mocosa en la montaña del Hokage…-_

No le dio mayor importancia a eso, después de todo, habían pasado los años y su objetivo aún estaba presente en su mente, haciéndolo sonreír demostrando sus dos pronunciados colmillos que se escapaban de su control cuando estaba emocionado

-¡el Jinchuriki superior finalmente ha regresado!-

El control absoluto de la aldea de la hoja, y de todas las demás de la región entera

En medio de su sosiego, no pasaron desapercibidos unos ruidosos pasos acelerados que iban en su dirección, su sentido del oído superior le hicieron notar que las personas que se estaban acercando ya estaban abajo suyo

-Naruto…¿eres tú?...-

Al voltear a mirar hacia abajo se encontró con Sakura Haruno, Sarutobi Konohamaru y los dos amigos de este, arrancándole un leve chasquido de lengua, no quería tener que lidiar con aquellas escorias, al menos no sin haberse acomodado en la aldea aun

-¿Cuándo volviste a la aldea Naruto?...- continuo preguntando la peli rosa arrancándole un bufido fastidiado al ninja rubio quien viéndose obligado, descendió al piso nuevamente con un salto, acercándose a ella alzando su mano saludando

-hace un rato nada más, ha sido mucho tiempo, Sakura… chan- saludo este con cierta desgana y fastidio demasiado sutil para ser percibido

Sakura Haruno, el amor de la infancia de Naruto Uzumaki y uno de los dolores de culo más discordantes que él actualmente podía recordar, prepotente, infantil, egoísta y déspota eran un puñado de los muchos defectos que se le podían sacar a esta

Fuera de su evidente falta de atractivo femenino

Durante un rato ambos se estuvieron viendo en silencio, Sakura contemplando cuanto había crecido su amigo de la infancia, y este conteniendo las ganas de largarse de ahí o si era mucho mejor, de destrozarla en vida sin ninguna clase de miramiento, usualmente no era de dejarse ganar mucho por sus instintos, pero los recuerdos reprimidos de Naruto en sí mismo le hacían recordar cuanto la había querido y como ella había correspondido a esos sentimientos de pésima manera

-ahora que lo veo, te has vuelto más alto que yo…-

-¿de veras? No lo note…- respondió con evidente sarcasmo el peli rubio, arrancándole un gesto molesto a su compañera de equipo

-no hace ser grosero idiota…-

-¡¿Naruto?!...- pregunto Jiraiya extrañado por el comportamiento de su alumno, haciendo que este volviese a su típico estado animado y amable

-lo siento, no pude evitarlo…- contesto este rascándose la nunca riendo torpemente, o al menos pretendiendo hacerlo -… tú también has crecido Sakura…-

No eran muchas palabras, pero era lo que Sakura buscaba al haber hecho tal pregunta, no era por nada en especial que tuviese que ver con Naruto, para una mujer ser reconocida como tal siempre era bienvenido fuese por quien fuese

Jiraiya asentía con su cabeza

 _-Sutil pero directo… se nota que ha prestado atención a mis concejos para tratar con las mujeres…-_

-¡oye Naruto!-

Llamando la atención de todos

POOOOFFFF

Konohamaru desaparecía entre una nube de densa niebla blanca mostrándose ahora como una mujer de prominentes curvas cubiertas a penas por el rose de la misma, la reacción de los demás fuera del rubio fue la impresión típica que causaba tan curiosa técnica

-Jutsu sexy…-

Tras unos segundos, el entusiasmado adolescente volvía a la normalidad, señalándose con ímpetu

-¿Qué dices eh? Las curvas ahora están mucho mejor trabajadas…-

El rubio simplemente negaba con su cabeza, los viejos días lo atormentarían el resto de su longeva, longeva vida, era degradante notar que en la leyenda en la que pensaba convertir su mero nombre, la primera parte hablase de él haciendo ese tipo de técnicas

Aun así, le reconocería al mocoso que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, de hecho…

 _-disculpa…¿me servirías un poco más?-_

 _Una de tantas noches hacia poco más de un año donde su querido mentor había desaparecido a "buscar información" en los garitos de mala muerte que el acostumbraba, Naruto había aprovechado para salir también por su cuenta a distraerse, tenía algo de dinero de misiones que había hecho por su cuenta para subsistir con su maestro por lo que, habiendo saciado sus nociones básicas de bienestar, tenía una más que desfogar la cual su joven cuerpo pedía con urgencia_

 _-claro…- contestaba una jovencita de cabellos negros vestida con un traje típico y un delantal, similar al del puesto de Ramen que Naruto solía frecuentar en sus viejos días -…debo decirlo, resistes bastante bien el alcohol para ser tan joven…-_

 _-no es nada en especial, supongo que tener tan buena compañía hace que el trago pase más ligero para mi…-_

 _Ante el descarado cumplido la chica que atendía el puesto se sonrojo levemente, algo más íntimo dándose cuenta que el adolescente de cabellos rubios era la única persona que quedaba en el lugar junto a ella a tan altas horas de la noche, lo normal era que ella hubiese cerrado ya su negocio, sin embargo, la compañía del ninja se le antojaba encantadora… y ahora, algo tentadora_

 _-ara ara, eres todo un casanova Naruto kun…- dijo está posando su mano en su mejilla sonriendo halagada y algo alegre_

 _-para nada, simplemente digo las cosas sin tapujos…- bufo este orgulloso cerrando sus ojos, abriéndolos para mirar directamente a los de la joven con la que estaba impactándola en el momento por la intensidad de su mirada -… eres alguien increíblemente hermosa y atractiva…-_

 _La mencionada abrió y cerró su boca inmediatamente, nerviosa, era la primera vez que alguien la hacía sentir de manera extraña con su sola mirada, el poder penetrante de esta era bastante grande, era sin duda alguna inquietante, sus ojos reflejaban poder, pero así mismo algo que despertó levemente los bajos instintos de ella_

 _Algo de instinto animal_

 _-cielo…- bufo está nerviosa abanicándose con su mano -… quien te viera no creería que tienes catorce años…-_

 _-quince, pero recién cumplidos, nadie los notara…- otorgo dándole un trago a su bebida, todo sin quitar la mirada de su acompañante_

 _Naruto era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, de la presión que estaba generando en su acompañante, por lo que, permitiéndose todo el tiempo del mundo, continuo con su arremetida, después de todo él solo tenía un solo objetivo que se capitulo poco más de una hora después_

 _PAFFF_

 _La puerta de la habitación se abría con violencia cortesía de la espalda del rubio quien venía entrando a la misma a tropezones entre besos y caricias con la joven que recién superaba sus veinte años_

 _Las ropas no demoraron en comenzar a desaparecer sin que ninguno de los dos cediese terreno, para Naruto el tema de las relaciones sexuales era algo nuevo, incluso con tantos años de llevar existiendo era la primera vez que se veía abrumado por las sustancias que su propio cuerpo soltaba en su torrente sanguíneo en pos de reproducirse si no es que al menos disfrutar del morboso placer del acto coital, la peli negra no era menos, hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan caliente y el hecho de que quien la tuviese así fuese un adolescente con un aire bestial le hacía sentir confundida, pero de la misma manera, excitada como pocas veces lo había estado en su vida_

 _La habitación no demoro en ser inundada por los gemidos de ambos practicantes, los delicados y femeninos de aquella mujer de la cual si quiera conocía su nombre, así como los suyos, que rallaban con sus gruñidos salvajes de un zorro en celo_

 _Nunca un símil fue tan acertado como ese, puesto que Naruto no difería en absoluto de tal descripción_

 _Besos desenfrenados, caricias invasivas que poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en un intercambio más animal que íntimo, donde las mordidas y los arañazos iban y venían de ambas partes terminaron en un prolongado clímax que solo fue el primero del que aquella noche seria testigo_

…El mocoso era bueno para tocarle la fibra nostálgica, solo por eso se la pasaría fingiendo lo mejor que pudiese

-no está nada mal Konohamaru…- otorgo alzando el pulgar con una sonrisa de tonto, arrancándole la misma al joven Genin, haciendo que todos sonriesen complacidos durante un rato producto del agradable reencuentro de ellos con el viejo ninja cabeza hueca de la aldea escondida entre las hojas -…no está nada mal…-

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Solo fue cuestión de una hora para que siendo escoltado por Sakura , Naruto estuviese en la oficina del Hokage con su mentor al pie de él, ciertamente orgulloso del progreso con el joven Uzumaki

-ha pasado mucho tiempo muchachos…- Saludaba Tsunade con una sutil sonrisa de complacencia -…ojalá que su entrenamiento haya sido fructífero…-

-por supuesto Lady Tsunade…- contestaba Naruto llevando su mano derecha a su pecho haciendo una leve Avenía -…disculpe, Quinta Hokage…-

La mencionada por supuesto parpadeo varias veces ante tal honorifico, incluso su asistente, Shizune se vio levemente sorprendida

-¿Cómo?...- pregunto la Sannin extrañada

-déjalo ser Tsunade, aquí Naruto aprendió finalmente como dirigirse a sus mayores…-

-así es…- contestaba el rubio poniéndose firme nuevamente -…me disculpo por todas las veces que le falte al respeto en el pasado, Lady Hokage…-

-bueno… si tú lo dices…- bufo esta un tanto contrariada pero no demorando en sonreír con complacencia mirando a su viejo compañero de equipo -… no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero… buen trabajo, se nota que si fuiste una figura ejemplar para Naruto…-

-claaaaaro….- contesto el peli blanco con un gesto que lo hacía ver como un orangután -…¿acaso tu lo dudabas Tsunade?...-

-¿tengo que decir lo obvio?...-contesto ella arqueando una ceja dando a entender lo que era obvio

Sakura no podía dejar de ver algo admirada a su compañero de equipo, había madurado con el paso del tiempo tan bien como un buen vino, de alguna manera había madurado dejando atrás buena parte de los defectos que lo hacían repelente en el pasado, ahora, no le extrañaría que hubiese mujeres que lo vieran como a un buen partido, ella misma se sonrojo al darse cuenta que si no fuese por los fuertes sentimientos que aún tenía por Sasuke, ella estaría en la lista

-en fin…- retomaba Tsunade el asunto con cierta seriedad -…. Entenderás que quiero ver tus avances…-

-me parece perfecto…- contesto Naruto arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa a la líder de la aldea, ella no esperaba que él se encontrase tan… dispuesto, recién llegado, pensaba que el seria quien se sorprendiera por eso -…¿de qué se tratara?...-

-bueno, hay alguien que quiere enfrentarte….-

Antes de poder escuchar más información por parte de la líder de la aldea, la puerta abriéndose hizo voltear a todos los presentes hacia esta, revelando a dos jóvenes mas

-disculpen…- bufo Shikamaru fastidiado, con un folder en su mano derecha mientras con la otra se rascaba la nuca

-Shikamaru, Temari… miren lo que nos trajo el viento…- llamo Sakura mientras señalaba con entusiasmo a su compañero presente quien miraba a los dos nuevos integrantes de la sala con cierto escepticismo

-tu eres… ¡oh vaya!... – exclamo buenamente sorprendido el peli negro – tu eres Naruto-

-Shikamaru… eres tú- saludo el rubio con cierta cordialidad, más que todo porque el espacio que su compañero ocupaba en su mente ya hoy en día era prácticamente inexistente - Cuanto tiempo…-

Mientras Naruto y Shikamaru intercambiaban palabras, Temari miraba en silencio absorta el cambio del joven de cabello rubio

 _-¿es el mismo mocoso de esa ocasión?...-_

Se preguntó ella comparándolo con el joven hiperactivo cabeza hueca que se había enfrentado a su hermano y gracias al cual este había dejado de comportarse como una maquina psicópata salvaje

 _-realmente ha cambiado… ya no parece tan idiota como antes… impresionante-_

En medio de la conversación, la mirada de Naruto se estrechó reflejando su seriedad, cosa que su compañero conocido como genio estratega no demoro en notar poniéndose serio también al instante

-disculpa la pregunta Shikamaru ¿pero tú y yo nos vamos a enfrentar?...-

-¿Qué? No…- contesto el peli negro secamente extrañado por el cambio de comportamiento del tarado -… he venido a entregar unos papeles concernientes a los Exámenes Chunin…-

-entonces… ¿será contigo? - le pregunto el rubio esta vez a Temari, esta, se limitó a verlo como a un idiota

-no gracias, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando…-

-Naruto, tu oponente no se encuentra en esta habitación…- anuncio la Hokage con poder en su voz, llamando la atención de sus subalternos -… Mira por la ventana…-

Haciendo caso a la instrucción de la peli rubia, Naruto abría la Ventana mirando por esta, notando en el tejado a alguien particularmente familiar

Una enorme sonrisa de pronunciados colmillos se posó en su rostro, medirse con alguien como él era justo lo que había ido a buscar a la oficina de la Hokage, agradecía que ella se le hubiese adelantado a ese pensamiento

-¡Naruto, vaya, parece que has crecido!-

Exclamo alegre el conocido por el mundo como el Ninja copia, Hatake Kakashi , sentado en la cubierta leyendo el típico libro con el que se le veía, cortesía de la saga escrita por Ero Sennin

-Kakashi Hatake, Ninja copia…- bufo este reincorporándose nuevamente en su papel adolescente -…. Prácticamente no has cambiado nada…-

Habiendo dicho eso, Naruto saltaba al tejado, sacando de su estuche de cintura un libro de pasta verde

-le he traído un presente, estoy seguro será de su agrado…-

Para el joven Uzumaki, fue algo extraño por no decir repugnante ver actuar a un ninja de la prominencia del Ninja copia, temido en los demás países de la región, actuando como un imbécil fanático por el libro que ahora tenía en sus manos

-esto es… ¡¿esto es?!...-

-así es, la nueva edición de la serie tácticas Icha Icha…- anuncio el oji azul con una sonrisa -… ya lo terminé de leer y puedo decir que está bastante acorde para ser la continuación de la saga escrita por Jiraiya sensei, le prometo que le encantara…-

Adentro de la oficina, el peli blanco sentía una fuerte punzada en su corazón por el orgullo que sentía de escuchar a su pupilo hablar tan bien de su libro

-bueno, suficiente…- ordenaba Tsunade volviendo al interior de su oficina, a la comodidad de su escritorio -… tenemos algo pendiente que hacer Kakashi…-

Aquella orden llamo la atención del joven rubio quien no demoro en sonreír con confianza

-así que usted será mi oponente, Kakashi sensei…-

El peli gris parpadeo extrañado por el inusual entusiasmo de quien antaño fue su pupilo por la posibilidad de enfrentarse entre ambos, aunque para ser honesto, poca atención le presto a ese detalle

-parte si, parte no…-Sin decir mucho más, él también se dirigió al interior de la oficina de la líder de la aldea, no sin antes saludar a Sakura y voltear a mirar tanto a la peli rosa como al recién llegado -…Naruto, Sakura, los dos tendrán que enfrentarme…-

-así es…- llamaba la atención Tsunade girando su silla -…el los medirá a ambos a la vez, el cómo lo enfrenten determinará su estatus futuro…-

-me parece adecuado…- contestaba Naruto dando un paso al frente, sin embargo, la contrariedad de su rostro no pasó desapercibida para nadie -… sin embargo Lady Hokage, quiero solicitar que el enfrentamiento sea únicamente entre Kakashi sensei y yo…-

Todos los presentes en la sala a excepción de Jiraiya abrieron sus ojos impactados por tal declaración

-¡espera!- interrumpía Shizune dando un paso adelante -…¡¿estás diciendo que quieres enfrentarte uno a uno con Kakashi?!-

-así es…- contestaba Naruto sin intimidarse por la reacción de los presentes -…creo que estoy en un nivel donde puedo enfrentarlo y dar una digna batalla…No… una batalla que yo puedo ganar-

-la arrogancia le ha costado la vida a cientos de Ninjas Naruto…- bufaba Tsunade levemente recompuesta de la impresión, no pensaba que ese crio fuese así de irresponsablemente impetuoso, le conocía lo tonto y arrogante, pero ahora estaba subestimando a uno de sus mentores

-lo sé, pero no retiro lo que he dicho, estoy seguro de que puedo ganar en un enfrentamiento uno a uno contra Kakashi sensei… Jiraiya sensei puede asegurarlo…-

Al decir eso los presentes voltearon a mirar al peli blanco quien cruzado de brazos tenía una expresión seria

-¿Qué puedes decir de lo que acaba de afirmar Naruto Jiraiya?...- pregunto Tsunade con cierta molestia en su mirada

-que el Gaki es un idiota arrogante…- otorgo este cerrando sus ojos tanteando su brazo con su dedo índice -…pero si se trata de términos de poder y estrategia, es cierto que puede medirse con Jonins…-

Una cosa era escucharlo de Naruto, pero al escucharlo de parte de uno de los tres grandes Sanins, el pensamiento conjunto de todos fue el de que quizás Naruto no estaba bofeando

-oh vaya… esto es… interesante…- otorgo Kakashi mirando de reojo a Naruto, no viendo mayores cambios fuera de los que se esperaría de alguien que ha crecido durante un largo tiempo en el que no se le ha visto

Habiendo dicho eso, ahora Tsunade miraba de manera desafiante al rubio Genin

-Naruto, no creo que no entiendas lo que estas tratando de decir, por lo que solo me queda preguntarte una cosa…- habiendo dicho eso, ella junto los dedos de sus manos mientras miraba con intensidad al mocoso -…¿realmente crees tener la habilidad para combatir contra Kakashi y poder ganarle?-

-estoy seguro…- contesto el Uzumaki con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro -… he entrenado durante tres años de manera ardua para poder enfrentar enemigos cada vez más poderosos, de hecho, vine a su oficina para pedirle un reto de esta clase…-

-¿pedirme un reto así?...- pregunto la rubia arqueando una ceja -…¿puedo preguntar porque?...-

-porque mi objetivo es graduarme de Genin a la mayor prontitud posible…- confeso este con cierta molestia en su mirada -… tengo dieciséis años, es vergonzoso que siga siendo un ninja de baja categoría cuando mi poder es muy superior…-

La mirada de Tsunade se estrechaba al escuchar tal razón

-supongo que lo que tratas de decir, ¿es que quieres medirte con Kakashi con la razón de que si le ganas te promoveremos de Genin a Chunin así como así? -

-ese es un punto de partida…- otorgo el rubio asintiendo con seriedad -… estoy seguro de que, de no ser por lo ocurrido durante los exámenes de hace tres años, hubiese podido subir de rango, por lo que ahora quiero tener una oportunidad más… directa-

La Hokage por supuesto, se tallo el tabique de su nariz molesta por tal estupidez

-Naruto, no creí que tuviese que decir algo tan obvio, pero…-

-Tsunade…- interrumpió Jiraiya con seriedad y poder en su voz -…si justifique el enfrentamiento del Gaki con Kakashi, es porque Naruto tiene una razón de peso para querer subir rápidamente de rango… si no, no dejaría que estuviese diciéndote lo que en otros casos todos estaríamos de acuerdo en que son disparates…-

Todos los presentes, incluyendo Temari no podían creer lo que estaban diciendo Naruto y Jiraiya ¿realmente creían que graduarse era así de fácil? El de Shikamaru había sido un caso de promoción especial puesto que la aldea tras la invasión había perdido poder militar que necesitaba ser repuesto a la inmediatez, si no, no se hubiese promovido a un alumno por mas talentoso que fuese saltándose varias reglas

Y, sin embargo, Tsunade sabía que su compañero de equipo de los viejos días era un imbécil, pero no era alguien confiado y estúpido, si estaba defendiendo lo que Naruto estaba diciendo, era por algo, algo que tendría que descubrir después de esa reunión hablando en privado con el sabio ermitaño

Tsunade le daba la vuelta a su silla, volteando a mirar a la ciudad sentada en su silla con tal intensidad que, al margen de unos segundos, parecía que su cabeza iba a comenzar a echar humo

-de momento, no puedo garantizarte una promoción de manera tan abrupta…- comenzó ella sin voltear a mirar -…pero ahora siento más curiosidad por ver los resultados de tu entrenamiento por lo que si puedes sostener tus palabras lo permitiré…-

Habiendo dicho eso, Tsunade se levantaba de su asiento caminando hacia Naruto, hasta quedar delante de él

-Naruto Uzumaki, te enfrentaras a Kakashi el día de mañana…- ordeno ella -… con la condición de que, si fallas y pierdes, no se te promoverá a ningún rango ninja el resto de tu vida…- La primera condición descoloco a gran parte de los presentes, Kakashi mismo parpadeo extrañado por el arrebato de la Hokage -…si derrotas a Kakashi, considerare tu promoción directa… a Jonin…-

Esta vez fue una sonrisa la que se posó en el rostro del rubio

-¿eso es lo que buscabas no?...- pregunto la Hokage con cierta prepotencia -… como te dije, todo dependerá de lo bien que puedas sostener tus palabras…-

-de hecho…- bufo Naruto con parsimonia -… no podía pedir que fuese de otra manera…-

-perfecto…- finiquito la peli rubia de prominente delantera -… más vale que descanses esta noche, tu también Kakashi…- ordeno ella mirando al ninja copia -… algo me dice que seremos testigos de un enfrentamiento interesante…-

-entendido Hokage sama…- asintió Kakashi volteando a ver a Naruto -… y Naruto… me agrada esa confianza…-

Sin decir mucho más, el ninja copia desaparecía en un estallido de niebla, cortando por completo el tema en el instante

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La noche finalmente se había asentado y por primera vez en tres años, la puerta de la modesta casa en la que vivía Naruto Uzumaki volvía a abrirse a manos de su dueño, este se encontró con la reconfortarle sorpresa de que lady Tsunade había ordenado la limpieza del mismo cuando habían anunciado su regreso

-le debo agradecer el gesto después…-

Bufo el para sí mismo arrojando a la mesa de la sala lo que sería su cena de esa noche, fuera de su encuentro con la Hokage y el estorbo que tenía por estudiante, así como Shikamaru y Temari, había tenido la buena suerte de no encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros y estando en la comodidad de su hogar, pudo finalmente dejarse caer descansado en su soja, respirando hondamente

-por fin puedo dejar de actuar, ya me estaba dando nauseas…-

Bufo despectivamente, finalmente podía permitirse un espacio para respirar libremente y actuar según sus viejas costumbres, ya no tenía que fingir ser un adolescente talentoso o amable, No, podía dejar salir en esos muros la cómoda marginalidad de su ser

Aun así, eso no representaba actuar como un vago que solo sabía dormir, era cierto que el tiempo aprisionado se podía contar en décadas, pero no iba a andar acostado lánguidamente cuando tenía un cuerpo con el cual moverse, menos cuando tenía una prueba tan interesante para el día siguiente

De sus implementos saco toda herramienta ninja con la que contaba, Bombas de Humo, pergaminos explosivos, Kunais, Shurikens, hilo de acero, etc, cruzado de brazos se quedó mirando su inventario concentrado

-con esto puedo improvisar…-

Alzando su Kunai noto el desgaste de la hoja del constante uso que le había dado

-también tengo las variaciones del Rasengan y el elemento viento…-

Bufo recordando las demenciales técnicas que su innato control de Chakra le había permitido inventar

Y en caso de nada, tenía su… facilidad, para hacer uso de todo el poder que podía obtener como el Jichuriki del Zorro de las nueve colas

-y muchas más cosas para sortear ese maldito ojo…-

Ese era su mayor enemigo, el Sharingan, ese ojo que había amargado su existencia desde hacía décadas, por lo que, durante buena parte de la noche, el rubio Uzumaki la había dedicado a crear o pensar una estrategia para sortear el Doujutsu toca huevos por excelencia

Al profundizar en eso, no pudo evitar recordar cómo se habían ido gestando las cosas desde hacía tres años, tras la batalla contra Sasuke en la que el sello que lo contenía había sufrido un serio daño, permitiendo que poco a poco fuese permeando la mente del hijo del cuarto Hokage

Fue paulatinamente, de tal manera que Naruto Uzumaki nunca se dio cuenta de lo que le había ocurrido hasta que ya era tarde

-ese será el primer obstáculo para convertirme en el Jinchuriki superior…-

Susurro con una sonrisa mórbida de la mano que sus ojos comúnmente azules se tornaban de color rojo con una pupila rasgada, marca del claro control del Kyubi sobre el cuerpo del rubio Uzumaki en ese momento, comenzando a reír a carcajadas

-¡apuesto a que te hubiese gustado tener ese título también!¡¿no es así Naruto Uzumaki?!-

Se burló aquel ser que le había arrebatado su cuerpo y su alma al pobre chico hacía ya tanto tiempo, joven del cual alguna vez sintió desprecio y asco, ahora dándole las gracias de manera irónica por haberle dado lo más parecido a una libertad que podía obtener, al menos por ahora

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡muy bien Jiraiya, escupe…!- ordenaba la Sanin con fiereza en su voz y su mirada -…¿Qué tan poderoso se ha hecho Naruto en tres años como para que condones su enfrentamiento contra uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea?...-

El peli blanco cruzado de brazos miraba a la ciudad, ya sumida en la noche

-tras salir de la aldea y comenzar el entrenamiento, Naruto no solo aprendió a moldear su chakra perfectamente en un tiempo ridículamente corto, también y comenzar el entrenamiento, Naruto no solo aprendió a moldear su chakra perfectamente en un tiempo ridículamente corto, también aprendió todo lo que pudo sobre su afinidad elemental por lo que no me quedo más que enseñarle como… manejar el poder en su interior…-

aprendió todo lo que pudo sobre su afinidad elemental por lo que no me quedo más que enseñarle como… manejar el poder en su interior…-

los ojos de Tsunade se estrecharon, ella sabía que era necesario que Naruto aprendiese a manejar el poder del zorro en su interior, pero aún no superaba los dieciséis años y eso era un problema grave

-Jiraiya, ¿no te has puesto a pensar lo peligroso que es exponer ese poder a Naruto tan joven?...- pregunto ella molesta, una cosa era enseñarle a tomar una parte del poder del zorro para cuando su vida peligrara, pero para que él asegurase que Naruto era tan superior, era porque definitivamente había ahondado en ese campo más de lo que debía

-no me creerás lo que te diré, pero solamente le di unos cuantos concejos…- sincero el peli blanco con una mirada seria -… luego fue únicamente trabajo del Gaki aprender a usar más y mejor su poder, antes de darme cuenta… Naruto era capaz de realizar monstruosidades como una conversión completa a su forma Biju…-

Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron a mas no poder

-¡¿Qué?!-

-si, así es…- remarcaba Jiraiya mirando al frente -… él y el Kyubi han llegado a un mutuo acuerdo donde ahora ambos colaboran, no sé en qué momento Naruto y él habrán hecho las paces, pero estoy seguro de que es la única forma en la que puede tomar el poder completo del zorro sin verse corrompido por la maldad de este…-

Tras un tenso silencio

-ya veo…- bufo Tsunade pensativa -… es por eso que le debiste haber sugerido la promoción…-

-no realmente, no fui yo quien se la propuse, fue iniciativa pura de él…- contesto el Sanin sin perder la seriedad de su tono -…cuando le pregunte por que ese deseo de escalar posiciones, me dijo que era por su sueño de ser Hokage…-

Aquella afirmación le saco una sonrisa a la quinta Hokage

-bueno, parece ser que ha crecido más de lo que pensamos…-

-puede ser, pero no deja de ser un crio impetuoso…- otorgo una vez más el peli blanco, sonriendo con cierto orgullo -… pero quizás eso era lo que hacía falta para que el dominase a la bestia en su interior

Tras tal afirmación, ambos sonrieron orgullosos, para ellos aquello demostraba que el sacrificio de Kushina y de Minato había valido la pena y que quizás el hecho de haber convertido a su hijo en el Jichuriki no había sido errado, quizás solo hacía falta un poco de cabezonería para dominar al monstruo

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, la verdad no podía estar más lejos puesto que la bestia era quien había dominado a Naruto por completo

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1: Finalizado_**


End file.
